


Flowers for Dean

by KeehlJeevas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassed Dean, Flower Crowns, Happy, M/M, Sam and Cas are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeehlJeevas/pseuds/KeehlJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes Dean a flower crown causing Sam to have a laugh and Dean to become embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Dean

  The light shined down onto Cas who was sat on the meadowy ground stringing together vibrant colored flowers into a circle.He felt the warmth on his face and smiled at the beauty of the earth and the living beings that inhabit it.Things like plants,animals,and humans.There was one human in particular who he found most beautiful.The mans name was Dean Winchester.Even though Cas had fallen from grace and was no longer an angel he'd still do anything for Dean,even make him a flower crown.

     Not much later he finished with his work.He stood up and held it in his hands,admiring how it looked.He made his way back to the bunker feeling a bit irritated that he could no longer just fly there,thus making traveling more slow and time consuming.He was in the kitchen when he saw his other favorite human,Sam Winchester.He smiled at the sight of his friend who was sitting hunched over the table reading a book.

"Greetings Sam!" Cas exclaimed joyfully,holding the crown just out of Sams sight.

"Hey Cas." Sam groaned while stretching back and spreading his arms out.He let out a yawn and a sigh before settling into a normal seating position. "What's got you so cheerful?" Sam questioned. Cas usually never smiled this much. Cas held up his gift to show Sam like he was holding a steering wheel or something.

"This." He said proudly. 

Sam stared with obvious confusion and wonder. Cas has done some weird stuff but this was probably the weirdest he thought to himself.

"Is that a um-"

"It's a flower crown." Cas interrupted.

"A flower crown." Sam repeated back.

"A flower crown.Its made from flowers and you're supposed to wear it on your-"

"I know what it is but why do you have it." Sam was trying hard not to laugh

"It's a gift for your brother.I made it myself and I intend for him to wear it." He said eagerly.

Sam burst out into laughter at the thought of his brother wearing that.The sound caught Deans attention who was in a nearby room.He came walking in quickly with a puzzled look on his face.

"Geez Sam, What the hell's so funny?" He said in a serious manner.Sams laughter slowed down to a giggle and he motioned his head toward Cas.

"You're boyfriend made you a present." Sam smirked.

"My boyfriend!? Damn it Sam I told you im not g-" Before he could get his words out Cas had come over and planted his homemade gift on top of Deans head. "Cas what the hell?"

"It's a flower crown Dean.I made it myself to symbolize your beauty." He explained. Deans face was bright red with with embarrassment and he turned his head so Sam wouldn't see.

"Would you two like a room?" Sam joked.

"Shut up Sammy!" Dean bossed.

"Do you like it?" Cas questioned.Dean smiled politely not saying a word and walked away.He would never admit this but he truly did like Castiel's gift. 


End file.
